Letting Go of the Past
by sesshyfreak010
Summary: “Please, don’t leave!” Sakura yelled, tears glistening in her eyes. “Naruto needs you, and me… please don’t leave.” Only first part. Pairings yet to be decided, 2nd fanfiction attempt. PLEASE REVIEW! Suggestions welcomed!


"Please, don't leave!" Sakura yelled, tears glistening in her eyes. "Naruto needs you, and me… please don't leave." She bent her head down as she held back a sob. They had always been together, team seven, and now he was leaving, breaking the bonds he had made with them like they were nothing.

"There is nothing else I can get from this village," Sasuke said, "If I want to kill him I have to leave and become stronger. That's why I got this curse. It brings me one step closer to him." Sasuke turned his back to her, taking a couple of steps away.

"Please," Sakura whispered, "If you leave I'll scream and they will come and make you stay, you can't leave me… I love you." She broke down and cried, not holding back.

She gasped as she felt someone behind her, his cold hands on her shoulders. "Thank you Sakura." Sasuke whispered as she blacked out.

Sakura, now seventeen woke up in a cold sweat. She had been having this dream for a while now. She shivered as the cold sheets fell away from her body. She looked around and sighed as she fell back to the bed. She turned her head to the window and looked out at the sky. "It's beautiful tonight," she whispered as she fell back into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning she woke up to someone knocking loudly at her door. She sighed and got up, only dressed in a white tank top and black shorts. She walked to the door and opened it up, only to be met with a tangled mess of blonde hair. "Sakura your back!" Naruto yelled as he pulled her into a hug. She had just gotten back from a three month long mission in the Sand country teaching their medic squad some new healing methods.

"Naruto get off of me idiot," Sakura laughed, smiling as she hugged him back. "It's has been awhile hasn't it." She breathed in his scent; it had always calmed her down since she had gotten older. They had become closer over the years, some say they were like brother and sister.

"Come on, let's go get some ramen and catch up ok?" Naruto asked, his bright blue eyes sparkling with hope.

"Yah, I'd like that," Sakura said as she closed the door and told Naruto that she would be ready fifteen minutes. "I haven't taken a shower so you're going to have to wait."

"Hehehe, I knew this place smelled weird when I came in," Naruto laughed as he sat down, only to be hit in the head by Sakura for his comment. "Ok, ok I'll stop!" He yelled grabbing his head as a bump came up.

Sakura went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. When it was ready she stepped in and let the warm water run down her skin. Last nights dream was racing through her head. 'No, I promised myself that I am over him, and this is just a phase, I'm over him, he left a long time ago and he is never coming back.' She thought to herself. When she was done she got out a dried herself off. She then slipped into her jounin outfit and brushed her hair. She still kept it short; it seemed she got used to it after the exams. She then walked out of her room and Naruto and her were off to the ramen stand.

"Man I'm starving!" Naruto said with a sheepish grin on his face. He had grown up in appearance but he still had his old personality.

"Yah, me too," Sakura said as she picked up her pace to match his. 'He's gotten a little taller since I left, but just a little.' Sakura thought as she looked at him. 'Naruto has changed a lot, even in a short amount of time. It seems that everyday, he gets a little bit stronger.' She smiled lightly and looked at the sky. It was a perfect day in the village. 'Yah today is going to be great.'

"Man I'm tired, we've been walking for hours can't we stop for a while," Kisame asked as he and his partner trudged along."

"Fine, but a quick one, we have to get there as soon as possible, you know the mission." Itachi said as he stopped and leaned on a tree.

"Finally," Kisame yelled as he dropped to the ground, stretching his arms in the process. "How much longer until we get there?"

"With you having to take a break every two hours, probably not until tonight." Itachi said, glaring at him out of the corner of his eye, Sometimes Kisame just got on his nerves.

"Man I didn't know it would take us that long to get there." He sighed as he laid on his back. He played with a blade of grass as a thought occurred to him. He rolled over and faced Itachi, his rows of sharp teeth showing in a grin. "You know that it's not going to be easy to get our target. I mean they will probably be someone watching around the village since word got out about this." Kisame said, "I can't wait, I haven't used my sword in a long time."

"There will be no unnecessary bloodshed. Our mission is to get the target and leave, nothing else."

"Yah but that's no fun." Kisame whined as he stood up and walked over to Itachi. "Come on, you haven't had a good fight in a while, I bet you want to fight as much as I do."

"Let's get moving, I want to get their before nightfall," Itachi said as he started walking forward.

"Man, your no fun at all," Kisame sighed as he walked after him into the forest.

"Naruto get back here!" Yelled Sakura as Naruto ran out from the ramen stand.

"Hey I asked you if you wanted to go get some ramen, I didn't say I was going to buy yours!" He laughed as he ran down the street.

"You ass," Sakura mumbled as she pulled out the money to pay for her and Naruto's ramen. She thanked the guy and left, walking toward the training grounds. 'Man it's been awhile since I've trained, maybe Lee is there so we can spare.' Sakura thought as she headed to where Lee and his group always trained. Even though the teams are split apart, it doesn't mean that they never see each other anymore. Gai's team meets once a week to get together and spare and catch up with each others lives. Sakura walked up to a tree and looked around. 'Guess no one is here.' She sighed as she jumped into a nearby tree.

"Hey hag, your finally back I see."

Sakura looked down and saw Sai looking up at her, his challenging smirk pasted on his face. 'Great just what I need,' she thought as she stood and jumped out of the tree landing gracefully on the ground. "Yah I don't need this from you bas-," She stopped mid sentence as she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Then out of now where a kunai came flying at Sai. "Get down!" Sakura yelled as she jumped at him and pushed him out of the way. The knife hit a tree and Sakura sighed with relief.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Sai as he looked at the tree.

"I don't know but I intended to find out," Sakura said as she looked at the kunai. 'Man, this is turning out to be a crappy day,' she thought as she got off of Sai and walked toward the village.


End file.
